


Trust Issues

by JDWraith



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: B.A.R.F., Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Not A Fix-It, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDWraith/pseuds/JDWraith
Summary: Bucky is out of the ice.  Wakanda's scientists are trying to remove Hydra's trigger from his mind.  But then Steve stumbles upon something that has been kept from him, and trust becomes an issue.





	

Steve peered out of the ceiling to floor windows at the thick Wakandan jungle below.  He hated this part.  The waiting.  Bucky had been out of the ice for nine weeks now.  The first five days had been nothing but testing.  CT scans, MRIs, EEGs - first taken whilst Buck was asleep, then awake and finally, most heartbreakingly as and after he was triggered.  It was chilling to watch his friend vanish and something cold and deadly take over.  This was the Winter Soldier. The killing machine that had called him his "mission." The face Howard Stark had looked into as a metal fist crashed into his skull. Steve had seen that part of the video. Had been unable to resist watching when he'd heard Howard call Bucky's name. Recognise him. But he hadn't watched the rest. He'd been too busy watching Tony.  And getting ready to protect his best friend.

Zemo had played them all.  Had moved them around like chess pieces on a blood-soaked board.  And Steve was man enough to admit that when his shield crashed into Tony's arc reactor it had felt like checkmate.

But they weren't done.  Not yet.  He wasn't quitting.  They were going to fix Bucky.  They were going to help people that the others couldn't.  That Tony and the other Avengers couldn't because they'd let their hands be tied by Ross and the Accords.  And they were going to be ready.  Because sooner or later the world was going to need them.  All of them.  And then everyone would see the bigger picture.  Hopefully, Tony would too. 

His eyes tracked a Wakandan doctor as he entered the lab where Bucky was receiving treatment.  It galled him that so many people were allowed in there but he wasn't.  Bucky was his friend.  He wanted to be there for him.  But the doctors had said the equipment was very sensitive and also that Buck need to feel that he could act and speak with total freedom for the treatment to have any chance of working. 

And it was working.

It was finally working.

For the first six weeks, the Wakandans had gotten nowhere.  Hypnotherapy, sleep therapy, cognitive therapy and one doomed and very short-lived attempt at electro's-convulsive therapy that had triggered an unstable Winter Soldier and put three Wakandans in the hospital before Steve and T'Challa could put Bucky down - all resounding failures. 

By that stage, Bucky was ready to go back into the ice.

But then T'Challa had stated that there was one more option.  It was new.  Still experimental but initial reports were very promising.  There was one problem.  It had been developed by and belonged to Tony Stark.  Steve felt sick.  Of course it did.  He considered using the phone he had sent Tony.  Asking the man if he would let them use this B.A.R.F. (and wasn't that name just typical he thought wryly) to help Bucky.  Steve had already apologised.  He'd apologise again, a thousand times, beg if it would help. And there had been time now for Tony to understand that it really wasn't Bucky who had killed any of those people.  Who had killed his parents.  But every time Steve played through that conversation in his mind, he saw Tony's face.  Tony's face when he realised his parent's deaths had not been an accident. Tony's face when his father had called out for Bucky to help his wife.  Tony's face when his mother's frightened and confused voice called "Howard?" as a metal fist pounded into her husband.  Tony's voice when he had said flat and hard, "I don't care.  He killed my mom" and then flown after Bucky with a cold and murderous fury.

No.  They couldn't ask Tony.

There were other ways of getting the technology.  He wondered if Tony had changed the access codes at the compound.  At the Tower.  It hadn't been that long and Steve had more or less asked him not to the "change the locks."  Stealing didn't sit well with Steve but it seemed this was Bucky's only chance.  Clint was more than willing to help.  Sam looked uncomfortable, but had also agreed.  Wanda had simply nodded, eyes shining.  To his surprise, Natasha refused.  She also refused to discuss her reasons.  And Scott?  Although he actually had some experience breaking into high security facilities, well Steve had decided that they should probably leave Scott out of this one.  The engineer had become very quiet lately.  Withdrawn.  Steve could understand.  The man had sacrificed a great deal.  Apparently, he had a young daughter and a girlfriend he was missing terribly.  So many lives pulled apart all because the world's governments couldn't let them just get on with their job.

They'd been set to go when T'Challa advised that Stark had agreed to loan him the technology.

"He knows we're here?" Steve asked in shock.  "You told him?"

"I meet with Dr Stark regularly to discuss amendments to the Accords and other matters pertaining to the Avengers," T'Challa had advised calmly.  "When I told him that I had in my care an extremely traumatised victim of torture he did not ask questions, simply offered his assistance."

Which was very like Tony, Steve had to admit.  Ironman had his faults but lack of generosity had never been one of them. 

And so for the last three weeks, Bucky had been going into that lab for three hours a day.  The first few days he'd come out white and haunted, refusing to speak and immediately locking himself away in his room.  Steve had worried that B.A.R.F. (seriously Tony!) was making his friend worse.  The possibility nagged at him that Stark may have somehow ... but no, T'Challa and his doctors assured Steve that the system was functioning exactly as it should.  Then Bucky started talking more.  Just a little.  And each day his friend seemed to remember more.  He was still very quiet and didn't smile much but he started interacting with the world.  Listening to music.  Playing chess with Natasha.  Snarking at Sam.  And Steve began to see light at the end of the long dark tunnel they had been travelling.   

Until ...

Screaming! 

Steve pivotted around.  There!  Again!  Screaming!  It was heavily muffled but still loud enough for enhanced hearing to pick up and full of agony and terror.  It was Bucky.  Bucky was screaming.  Steve ran to the door.  Two of T'Challa's personal guards, The Dora, stepped forward to meet him. 

"Please," he asked desperately.  "My friend, he's screaming."  One put a hand to her ear and spoke softly in Wakandan.  Steve heard the incomprehensible, mumble of a reply.

"Sargeant Barnes is unharmed.  This is part of the therapy.  You must not interfere."  Another hoarse scream and Steve couldn't wait.  He flipped one Dora over and slammed the other's hand to the wall over the bio reader before pushing her out of the way.  The door slid open.  It revealed a scene out of a horror film.  They had Bucky strapped into a strange chair-like contraption.  Electricity arced around him.  And he was screaming in pain.

"Stop!"  He yelled.  "Stop hurting him."   A row of shocked Wakandan scientists stood frozen and gaping.  And standing in the middle of them, clad in a faded ACDC t-shirt and jeans ...

Bucky screamed again.  Steve grabbed a nearby chair and raised it above his head to slam it into the control panels.

"Stevie! No!"  Bucky rushed forward, placating hand outstretched.  But Bucky was also still strapped into the chair contraption, twisting in agony.  Steve stared incredulously at the two Buckys.

"It's okay Steve.  It's part of the treatment," said Bucky.  Bucky in a pale t-shirt and chinos.  Bucky with one arm and a black stocking-covered stump.  Steve looked at the Bucky in the chair.  His metal arm with the red star gleamed as it twisted against strong, thick straps.

"Buck?"

"End simulation," a familiar voice ordered. The screaming stopped.  The chair, the second Bucky, a tray with scientific tools, a man Steve now realised was dressed in the uniform of a Hydra officer holding a red book with a black star on its cover all winked out of existence.  It was just him and Bucky left standing on a small white stage.  Steve took a deep, shaky breath.  He looked at Bucky.  Then slowly, he turned back to where the scientists had been observing what he now realised had been B.A.R.F in action.  And there, standing in the middle of the group and staring at Steve with a frankly unimpressed expression, was Tony Stark.

"Captain Rogers, what are you doing here?"  T'Challa stepped forward, his face and tone severe.  Steve's glance flicked between Tony and the young king.

"Your Majesty, we need to talk."  T'Challa tilted his head to one side, considering.

"Yes, I suppose we do."  He gestured for the six Dora Milaje who had silently entered the lab and were currently circling Steve and Bucky to leave.  Then he turned to the other Wakandans.  "Ladies and gentleman, would you mind giving us this room."   

Within a few seconds the lab was cleared of everyone but Steve, Bucky, T'Challa and Tony.  A tall, powerfully built young woman approached the king and murmured next to his ear.  The Black Panther gave Steve a cool appraising look but politely asked the woman to wait outside.  As she walked past Steve she shot him a glance that was nothing less than a promise of slow dismemberment should her king come to any harm.  She pulled the door shut behind her.

 Steve fixed his eyes on a face that had haunted more than a few of his worst dreams lately.

"Why are you here Tony?"

 "I was _asked to come_ ," Stark said pointedly.  Steve turned to T'Challa.

"With all due respect Your Majesty, you should have discussed this with me before disclosing our location to Mr Stark."

"What, _BARF yes, Tony Stark not recommended_ ," the billionaire snarked bitterly.  "I know what you were planning Rogers.  Captain Red, White and Blue - the personification of truth and justice and American ideals.  But when comes down to it, if you want something badly enough, all that goes out the window, doesn't it?" 

Steve sighed.

"We would have returned everything Tony.  It's just, after the way you attacked Bucky in Siberia ... I couldn't risk ..."  Stark glowered furiously.

"It's always my fault isn't it."

"Dr Stark is here at my invitation," T'Challa interposed.  "And there was no need for me to disclose to him that you and the others are hiding in Wakanda.  He already knew."  Tony snorted.

"Seriously Rogers?  I can hack into the Pentagon and the Kremlin in minutes, Friday's the most powerful AI in the world and you're still all using the tech I gave you.  Of course I knew where you were."  Steve felt something small and warm kindle inside him.

"But you didn't tell Ross," he said softly.  Tony looked away considering.

"I wouldn't tell Ross if his arse was on fire.  He clearly thinks the Accords are a means to an end.  His end."   Steve nodded.

"Exactly."  Tony narrowed his eyes.  He stared at Steve for a few seconds then deliberately looked away.  Away, and at Bucky.

"How you doing there Barnes?"  Oh God, Bucky.  Steve stepped closer to his friend and ran his eyes over his face.  He looked pale and tired.  Tense.  But not blank or cold.  He was still Bucky.  He was _not_ the Winter Soldier.

"I'm okay," Bucky rasped.

"Yeah?" Tony said softly.  He glanced down at the panels in front of him.  "Heart rate's still pretty high.  But yeah," the genuis gave Bucky the smallest trace of the smile, "you're doing okay.  Which considering you had to deal with an unexpected and violent interruption (furious glare at Steve) just at the conclusion of the triggering sequence is impressively badass."  Bucky's lips twitched.  Tony flicked switches and twisted knobs on the control panel in front of him.  Steve heard a faint electronic whine power down.  "In fact," Tony continued regaining Bucky's gaze and holding it steadily, "as you've completed that sequence five times under normal conditions and now once under extremely stressful conditions without triggering the Winter Soldier or falling into a suggestible state, it is my considered opinion Sargeant Barnes that _you_ are _cured_."

Bucky blinked at him.

"Cured," he whispered. 

"Cured," Tony confirmed.  Then more softly, "No strings."  Bucky gave a shaky nod.

"Thank you."  Tony returned the nod. 

"You life's yours now Barnes.  You've got another chance.  Don't waste it."

"I won't," Bucky said quietly. 

And there was something about that exchange that didn't sit quite right with Steve.

"Tony?"  Stark ignored him, just continued checking and packing up his equipment.  Steve frowned. 

"Buck, has anyone ...," he glanced at Tony and T'Challa.

"Oh for ... !" Tony exploded, completely exasperated.  "Rogers, you are such a dick!.  No, we have not tried to get Barnes to come work for the Avengers or sign the Accords.  No, I didn't help Barnes because I've got some super secret hidden agenda.  I helped him because it was the right thing to do.  Because the poor bastard fucking deserved it!"  Tony glared at Steve breathing heavily.  Eventually, his shoulders slumped.  When he spoke again, his voice dropped to a low, tired murmur. "There was no price.  No pressure.  No strings attached!  Personally, I think Barnes has earned a rest.  The right to live in peace.  But that's up to him to decide.  Not me."  He looked at Bucky.  "And not anyone else either."

Bucky nodded.

Anyone else?  Steve looked at his friend feeling a little confused.  Tony moved away from the control panel carrying a large polished metal suitcase.

"Tony?"

"Thirty minutes a day for two weeks to cement the new framing," Stark told T'Challa, turning his back on Steve and Bucky.  "I've given Mali and Agato a treatment schedule.  Tell them to call me if they have any questions."   And suddenly Tony was leaving.  Leaving without clearing anything up between them.  Leaving without so much as a backward glance.  Steve moved to intercept him but T'Challa blocked his way.

"Let him go," he ordered quietly.  Steve stared at the now empty doorway.  A few seconds later he heard the Ironman suit lift off.

"Dr Stark was not completely honest with you when he said that there was no price for his assistance," T'Challa advised.  Steve's head snapped around to stare at him.  T'Challa studied him for a few moments, face unreadable.

"Dr Stark's price was that you and the other former Avengers not to be told that he was in Wakanda or that he had any personal role in assisting Sargeant Barnes.  In particular, he expressly required that he not see or have any dealings with _you_.  Unfortunately, because of your actions today, I was not able to honour that undertaking." 

Steve stared at the young Wakandan king.  He felt sick.  Sick about what he had just implied.  And sick that things were so bad that Tony clearly wanted to have absolutely nothing to do with him.

"Captain Rogers," T'Challa continued, "you said that I should have discussed Dr Stark's involvement with you before allowing him to treat Sargeant Barnes.  I believe you are operating under a misapprehension as to the nature of our relationship.  You are here because I owe a debt.  That debt is not owed to you.  I owe you nothing Captain Rogers.  You are simply my guest.  A guest who has broken the arm of one of my guards and left another with a concussion and lower back strain."

Steve's mouth dropped open.

"I ... I am so sorry.  I heard Bucky screaming ..."

T'Challa nodded.

"You have a vulnerability Captain Rogers, a blind-spot in your reasoning and judgment that has caused and continues to cause harm to those around you.  You need to address it.  Urgently."  The young king turned and walked towards the door.  He stopped in the doorway.

"I would not have sought or allowed Dr Stark's assistance without consent.  I asked permission of the person that decision rightfully belonged to."  T'Challa gave a respectful nod to Bucky and left. 

Bucky.

Three weeks of treatment.  Three weeks and Bucky had said nothing about Tony being in Wakanda.  Steve turned to look at his friend.

Bucky looked sad.  But he didn't look away

"Why didn't you tell me?" Steve asked softly.

"Cause I agreed not to," Bucky answered, just as soft.  Steve nodded.  He could understand. What had Buck said, _I'm not safe in my own head_.  He'd chosen to be frozen again rather than risk hurting more people.  Tony's conditions had left Bucky little choice.  Steve still felt sick.  Three weeks.  Three weeks of silence.  Of lying by omission.  Buck knew Steve would have wanted to know.  Needed to know that Bucky was safe.  They were friends.  Best friends. 

"Why didn't you tell me?"  Steve looked up in surprise.

"What?"  Bucky studied him quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he repeated.  "About B.A.R.F.  I had to hear about it from T'Challa."  Oh.  Steve sighed.

"I didn't want to get your hopes up Buck.  There didn't seem any way ... we were going to ... "

"Steal it, yeah, I got that."  Steve dropped his head.

"I'm sorry."

"Why not just try asking for it?" Bucky asked, voice flat and steady.  Steve swallowed,

"I was worried that ..."

"Stark would use it as an opportunity to hurt me?" Bucky finished.  Steve nodded.  In light of what Tony had just done he felt like a petty idiot.

"Wasn't that my call?" Bucky continued.  "My risk, my decision?"  Steve licked his lips.  He nodded.

"Damn straight punk," Bucky agreed without heat.  He sounded tired.  He glanced across at the control panel, to the spot where Tony had been standing.

"I've got some thinking to do," he said.

"Cured," Steve whispered.  A smile curled on Bucky's lips and for once, reached his eyes.

"Yeah.  Cured."  Bucky made his way out of the room.  Steve looked across at the empty control panel.

Cured.  Bucky was cured.  It was what he had wanted more than anything.

So why did Steve feel like he had just lost something irreplaceable.

     

 

 


End file.
